Shu and Wei: The Battle of Guand Du
by avatar97
Summary: A little story about 2 armies from Dynasty warriors, however i have created this little battle, it did not really happen this is just my story, so this wont make sense with the normal dynasty warriors timeline, but read it atleast! thanks :D :D


_**The following story is based on my ideas for a good battle, this is my own little sort of fantasy so this wont fit in with the dynasty warriors timeline. **_

_**The Sound of Shu's war drums echoed through the night air, chilling some soldiers of Wei to their bones. Cao Cao however remained calm in his fortress of Guan Du, he simply awaited the arrival of some of his top Generals to plan their battle tactics. These Generals consisted of Xiahou Dun and Xiahou Yuan, Dian Wei, Xu Zhu, Sima Yi(his strategist) and Zhang Liao. Whilst some of the other Generals helped soldiers keep a close eye for any advancing troops from Shu. When the Generals finally arrived, Cao Cao had tea waiting for them.**_

" _**So my friends, the might of Shu's army is upon us" Stated Cao Cao**_

" _**I heard a rumor of Shu having talks about alliances with Wu" Claimed Xiahou Yuan**_

" _**Indeed, Wu have had closer relations with them than wei" replied Cao Cao**_

" _**Regardless of that fact however, I have asked my strategist Sima Yi to prepare some suggestions for battle tactics, Sima Yi, care to explain to the Generals?"**_

"_**With pleasure my liege," Sima Yi Began**_

" _**Our scouts have reported that Shu's main camp, as fierce as it may look, does have a weak spot, its southern side has weaker defenses that the west,east and north."**_

"_**Now, I'm sure you all now of Zhang He, was given a time of leave to visit his home town, accompanied by a battalion of troops, he sent us a messenger explaining his position, which is directly a mile south of Shu's main camp."**_

" _**Well then lets get him to pound some damage onto their south side to weaken it!" yelled Dian Wei with excitement.**_

" _**Unfortunately my friend it is not as simple as that, you see Liu Bei has annoyingly made a blockade on the river in which Zhang He would have to cross with his troops, and if they were confronted by the blockade they would take a lot of damage" Sima Yi replied**_

" _**So I suggest we send a hit squad, lead by one of us perhaps, to destroy the bloackade"**_

" _**I'll do it" Offered Zhang Liao **_

" _**Excellent" Sima Yi replied**_

" _**A good plan Sima Yi and I applaud it, Shu wont know what hit them" said Cao Cao**_

" _**Dian Wei and Xu Zhu you will guard Guan Du castle" Sima Yi commanded**_

" _**Alright!" Dian Wei exclaimed **_

" _**Sounds good to me" replied Xu Zhu**_

" _**Xiahou Yuan and Xiahouh Dun, you two will have large amounts of troops at your command, for you two will be holding the frontline" Commanded Sima Yi**_

_**Both Xiahou's obeyed their commands.**_

" _**and to finish off, Cao Ren, Pang De, Xu Huang and myself will guard the eastern fields of the castle, and we have a very strong defense on the west and southern sides, and the Xiahou's will advance north, I will alert the other generals of my plans later" Sima Yi added**_

_**This final command ended the war meeting, and the men simply changed from tea to wine and talked the night away with the odd drinking game in the middle of conversations. Sima Yi's orders were to be carried out in two days time, and both Shu and Wei knew that the battle that was following, was sure to be an EPIC one.**_

_**The sun rose, which marked the next day, the troops in Guan Du were rudely awaken by the battle chants of Shu troops. None of the soldiers were really happy about this, Dian Wei especially, who grabbed his halberd, put on his battle gear and rushed to the battlements, where he was met by Cao Cao, Xiahou Dun and Sima Yi. Who were listening to Liu Bei's plea for immediate surrender by Wei. As Liu Bei was a man of peace, he would try anything for a lack of blood shed. However his words were not convincing Cao Cao who shouted back abuse at Liu Bei. Cao Cao saw this as a sort of insult, and would shout horrible words of abuse, whilst Dian Wei and Xiahou Dun shouted abuse with Cao Cao. After a while Liu Bei tried one last plea with Cao Cao:**_

"_**Great Lord Cao Cao, please surrender, this castle will be a good help to my cause which will hopefully bring peace to the land, we do not wish to harm ANY of your men we just would like command of this great castle, will you not surrender?" He questioned Cao Cao**_

_**Cao Cao refused and pelted Liu Bei with verbal abuse. Liu Bei soon left, and made it official he would attack the next day.**_

_**Back at the Shu camp, Zhuge Liang the strategist for Shu, had ordered some siege weapons consisting mainly of Catapults. However one of his dear friends Yue Ying, who was a little bit of an inventor, had brought with her 10 juggernaut machines. They basically were boxes on wheels, with a tigers face with spat out fire, no one had ever seen anything like this before, they planned to use them to storm the eastern side of Guand Du, they would be accompanied by Zhao Yun and Yue Ying. Wei was definitely in for quite a fight...**_


End file.
